Electrolytic cells contain an anode chamber that contains an anode, a cathode chamber that contains a cathode, and one or more ion exchange membranes such as anion exchange membrane and/or cation exchange membrane interposed between the anode and the cathode. Both the anode and the cathode may contain a series of supports that may be used to mount the anode across the open face of the anode chamber and mount the cathode across the open face of the cathode chamber. Current is injected into the outer surface of the anode chamber which then flows through the anode support bars. After passing through the anode, the membrane, and the cathode, the current flows through the cathode supports bars, and out the back surface of the cathode chamber. The voltage distribution and the resultant current flow from the anode current bars/anode interface to the cathode/cathode current bars interface may impact the performance and reliability of the electrochemical (e.g. chloralkali) cell significantly. Therefore, there is a need for an optimum anode assembly that may result in a uniform current flow across the cell leading to minimized cell voltage and high membrane reliability.